


Thank You

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Better find some way to deal with it, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Hoth is Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “Why have I never seen you dance?”“Because I don’t dance.”Cassian apparently took this as a challenge, his mouth quirking up and his eyes alight. “I think you’ve just never had the right partner.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/gifts).



> Many many thanks to [Imsfire2](https://imsfire2.tumblr.com/) for sending me the prompt Their First Dance! I hope you enjoy :)

Jyn may never get accustomed to the feeling of coming home. Too many years have passed since her life on Lah’mu – the last place she truly considered a home – for her to gain familiarity elsewhere. That is, until she broadened her horizons and began considering a _person_ her home, rather than a place.

For now, home was hidden in the freezing maze of corridors of Echo Base, guarded by a door labeled “Andor/Erso.” Inside, Cassian Andor – _home_ , her mind supplied late at night while chasing away Hoth’s chill in his arms – sat at the desk, head bent down over a datapad. Music, a melodic sound Jyn associated with Cassian, floated out of a speaker and around the room.

“I’m home,” Jyn whispered, leaning down to kiss Cassian’s cheek. He smiled in response, eyes never leaving the datapad, and grabbed her gloved hand to keep her near him. “Don’t let me distract you.”

“I just need a few minutes,” he said with an apologetic smile. Jyn occupied the time stripping off her gloves and exterior coat before plopping down on the bed to relax her sore muscles (always so much worse in the cold).

After a minute, Cassian turned in his chair, gazing down at Jyn’s relaxed figure. Lazily opening one eye, Jyn looked back at him. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking.”

Jyn hummed in reply, silently asking _Yes?_

“Why have I never seen you dance?”

“Because I don’t dance.”

Cassian apparently took this as a challenge, his mouth quirking up and his eyes alight. “I think you’ve just never had the right partner.”

With that, he reached to turn up the volume of the music. In one swift motion, he knelt beside the bed and held out his hand. Jyn raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“Dance with me.” His accent easily harmonized the words with the music. Jyn felt a tug at her chest, a desire she longed to ignore.

“Cassian… Really, I don’t dance,” she tried again, attempting the push his hands away.

“Jyn,” his tone bordered on lecturing now, “anyone can dance.” He pulled out his most charming smile with his next words. “Let me show you. Please?”

“This is ridiculous. We’re on Hoth.”

“All the better reason to conserve body heat,” he quipped back. “Jyn, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Jyn gave him a sideways glance, testing his resolve. His face was set, hand still raised, eyes unmoving from her face. Cassian’s patience knew no bounds, and Jyn knew how fruitless it was to ignore.

She accepted his hand in defeat, moving to stand in Cassian’s embrace. He brought one of Jyn’s hands to his neck, still clasping the other in his own. His free hand snuck to her waist and he pulled her flush against his chest. The dance her led her in wasn’t complicated, just swaying in a circle in time to the music, but Jyn found herself enjoying the _closeness_ it provided. Cassian mouthed words to the song – words in a language Jyn didn’t know, didn’t have a hope of translating – along her hairline. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart under her ear.

“See?” Cassian whispered as the song began to wind down. “The right partner makes all the difference.”

Jyn thought of all the words she could say – sappy romantic one liners and sarcastic attempts to downgrade the situation – but decided none of them were correct. She settled for lifting onto her toes, bringing her lips to Cassian’s in a silent _thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of my 2.5k followers on Tumblr! You all are amazing, and I would love to thank you for with a ficlet, so, please, [send me a prompt!](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)


End file.
